Gone Wild
by lorax232
Summary: Sarah returns to to labyrinth to save Toby, but after learning that Jareth plans on forcing her to become his wife, she does everything she can think of to get him to send her back.
1. Chapter 1

It was the middle of the day, but the house was still slightly dark due to the dark storm clouds outside. The gentle sound of rain hitting the roof filled the empty rooms.

Sarah was in the living room, slouched in front of the piano, experimentally testing a melody out in different keys, trying to recreate what she had heard on the radio. However, Sarah wasn't as focused on the notes as she normally was. Her mind was occupying thinking about her friends from her adventure two years ago.

She had taken up the piano just after returning home from the labyrinth. It helped her… not loose herself. It would be so easy to spend her entire life reading, obsessing and acting out stories, but Sarah wanted to remain in touch with what Karen called 'the real world'. Playing the piano helped with that. As a child she had taken lessons before her parents' divorce. Afterwards, she and her dad moved and they never bothered to find a new piano teacher. However, for her sixteenth birthday, her stepmother had bought a piano and found a piano teacher. It had been a little over a year and a half and Sarah had gotten pretty good.

To Sarah's right, the front door opened, revealing Karen and a three-year-old Toby. Karen was clutching an armful of groceries. Both wore disgruntled expressions.

"Hey," Sarah said, getting up from the piano bench, "Let me help you with those." She tried to walk up to her stepmother to take some of the grocery bags, but was interrupted.

"Sarah! Sarah!" Toby shouted as soon as he saw her. He ran up to her and clung to her legs. Sarah smiled down at her little brother. Gently untangling him from her feet, Sarah picked the little boy up, holding him up against her hip with one arm. With the other arm, she took the gallon of milk from Karen's hand.

"Thank you Sarah, as for you, Toby, its time out for you." Karen looked at Toby sternly. The three of them made their way to the kitchen.

"Trouble at the store?" asked Sarah as she put the milk in the fridge while Karen dumped the remaining groceries on the counter.

"Was there ever," she groaned, "he was grabbing things left and right, tearing them open and dumping them all over the aisles. He started crying when I'd try to put things back." Sarah grimaced as she looked at the toddler in her arms. His expression was one of perfect innocence.

"The piano sounded nice today, were you playing by ear or by sheet music?" Karen asked, changing topics.

"By ear, it's more fun that way," Sarah replied, smiling. Karen smiled back. Both of them had been enormously relieved at how drastically their relationship had improved over the past two years. The moment of reflection was interrupted by Toby tugging on Sarah's shirt saying,

"Sarah, I'm hungry." Sarah smiled.

"Alright, what do you want to eat, kiddo? Looks like we just got more cereal," Sarah said, pulling out the box from one of the grocery bags.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Toby shouted, his demeanor instantly changing from pouting to excited. Sarah helped Toby take off his rain jacket before setting him down in his high chair. Karen followed her with a bowl and spoon. On the table was Sarah's copy of the Labyrinth. She had been reading it earlier that day. Karen picked it up.

"Ah, your goblin book, it's been a while since I've seen you reading this, you used to read it nonstop," she commented. Sarah was saved a reply by Toby grabbing a handful of cereal and throwing it up in the air. Karen sighed, her patience with the small boy wearing thin.

"Sometimes I wish the goblins would take Toby away," Karen sighed. The comment was made perfectly innocently, but Sarah froze. Please don't say 'right now', please don't say 'right now,' Sarah thought desperately, but she was too petrified to prevent her stepmother from completing the magic words as Toby started to cry when Karen took the box of cereal out of his small hands.

"Right now for instance…." At Karen's words, Sarah closed her eyes, willing it not to happen. She opened them again when she heard a clap of thunder. All three of them looked outside of the kitchen window. The rain, which had previously been a gentle drizzle, started to pour down. The lights flickered and then went out. Toby started crying louder. Sarah came back to her senses. She picked her little brother up and held him close. His cries subsided a little. Another clap of thunder, and then Sarah heard it, the tapping on the window, just like last time.

"What's that sound?" Karen asked, seemingly to herself. The tapping was coming from the living room. Frowning, Karen went to investigate and Sarah reluctantly followed with Toby once again in her arms. It steadily grew darker as more clouds loomed outside. Karen tried turning the light switch on and off to no avail. The tapping started up again, more frequently. It was the barn owl. Before Sarah could warn her otherwise, Karen had opened the window to shoo the bird away. Instead of leaving the owl flew inside and in a flash lightning, there stood the Goblin King before Karen Toby, and Sarah.

"Well, well, well, this must be a wicked child, to be wished away twice…" Wind blew in from the window, making his dark, high collared cape billow threateningly. Karen was the first one to come back to her senses.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my house?" She shouted at the tall figure. Sarah remembered her own reaction to seeing the Goblin King for the first time. Having read the Labyrinth several times, she had immediately known who Jareth was. The person in question fixed Karen with a cold stare.

"Calm yourself women, I simply thought I should inform you and Sarah," he smirked at her as he said her name, "that as this is the second time young Toby has been wished away, there is no chance of getting him back." From the time her stepmother had opened the window, Sarah had felt as though her feet were frozen to the floor, now the sensation spread, and it was as though the very blood in her veins had turned to ice. Sarah buried her face in Toby's shirt as her stepmother continued to try to understand what was going on.

"Wished away? What do you mean…." Karen trailed off and then a look of horror appeared on her face, "You mean I… and the goblins… they're real?" For a second she was completely silent, but then the rational part of her mind appeared to refuse the idea of goblins and wised away children and she repeated her first question, "Who are you?"

"You mean to tell me Sarah hasn't told you about me?" The Goblin King's tone held no surprise, but Karen turned to look at her stepdaughter.

"Sarah? What's he talking about?" Karen asked, her voice filled with worry.

As Sarah replied her tone was devoid of emotion. "Two years ago I made a wish, just like you did a second ago, and the goblins came and took Toby. I may have been selfish and spoiled but I still didn't mean it. I… I solved the labyrinth to get Toby back, just like in the book and I thought… I thought that would be the end of it… I tried to change… I was careful what I said from then on…" Emotion crept back into Sarah's voice and she choked back a sob, holding her little brother as tight as she could. Toby started whimpering. Jareth smirked at Sarah. Karen looked from Sarah to Jareth, and her gaze finally rested on her son.

"And we can't solve the labyrinth again, to get Toby?" Karen asked desperately. The Goblin King looked at her with disinterest, instead moving toward Sarah, who was holding Toby.

"I'm afraid Toby is mine forever. If you would Sarah?" He put his hands under Toby's arms and tried to lift him out of Sarah's grasp.

"Wait," Sarah said, pulling Toby back. The King stopped. Sarah bit her lip. "Would you consider taking me instead?" she asked. Jareth's eyebrows rose.

"Are you offering?" He asked quietly, his mismatched eyes running up and down her.

"No!" Karen shouted, just before Sarah calmly replied,

"Yes." The Goblin King smiled a triumphant smile and he regarded her for a long moment before he spoke again.

"Done."

"No!" Karen repeated. "She's underage, I forbid it! Sarah, what are you doing, think you your father, and-" Karen tried to continue, but Jareth interrupted her.

"It's too late I'm afraid, as for her father and all her other acquaintances, they will forget about her the moment she returns to the underground with me," Jareth explained smugly, "All traces of her will be removed." At this, all eyes turned to the seventeen-year-old. Sarah looked her stepmother squarely in the eye.

"I've done too much to protect Toby to let him be stuck in the labyrinth now… besides, you, dad, and Toby will be just fine, happy, you won't know anything is different…" She trailed off. Tears streamed down Karen's face as Sarah handed Toby to her.

"I'm so sorry Sarah…" Karen sobbed. Jareth looked at the crying woman with distaste before turning back to Sarah.

"Shall we, my dear?" He asked, holding his arm out to her. Sarah bit her lip.

"Wait," Karen said, "Please don't make me forget her. Let her friends forget, and her father… but please let me remember her," she pleaded.

Jareth frowned, but then said, "Very well." The next thing Sarah knew, Jareth had taken her arm and they had disappeared in a shower of sparkles.

They appeared in the throne room. It was empty, save for several chicken feathers. Sarah immediately stepped away from the Goblin King only to find him watching her. Refusing to be unsettled, Sarah watched him right back. Several moments passed. Finally she grew impatient.

"Well?" Sarah asked.

"Well what?" Jareth replied. His face was entirely blank.

"Aren't you going to get on with it?" Sarah was annoyed at how obtuse he was being.

"And what, pray tell, do you expect me to 'get on with?'" he asked, a crooked smile playing about the corners of his mouth.

"Aren't you going to turn me into a goblin?" clarified Sarah, just wanting the whole ordeal to be over and done with. At Sarah's words, the Goblin King almost looked horrified.

"Turn you into a goblin?" He took a step toward Sarah, she took a step back. "No, precious, you're far too pretty to turn into a goblin." His voice got softer as he continued coming closer and she continued backing away.

"Stop that!" she said when he had her cornered against a wall. The stones were cold against her back. The Goblin King smirked.

"Stop what, precious?"

"Just get away from me." She pushed past him only to have Jareth catch her wrist and pull her back. "Why did you even bring me here if you weren't going to turn me into a goblin?" She asked, trying in vain to wrench her hand free.

"To make you my queen," Jareth answered softly, once again trapping her against the wall.

"Wh-What?" Sarah's face drained of all colour.

"I told you, I brought you here," His face drew closer to hers as he spoke, "in order," she could feel his breath against her skin, "to marry you," he finished saying just before covering her lips with his. For a moment Sarah went completely numb. He wanted to marry her? Finally she registered his lips moving against hers. She pushed him away.

"No! Hell no!" That was not part of our agreement!" Sarah tried to keep her voice steady and strong, but the dread pooling in the pit of her stomach made her feel weak. Jareth allowed himself to be shoved away and watched her in amusement.

"And what was our agreement, precious?"

"That… That I take Toby's place," Sarah stuttered, "That instead of turning him into a goblin, you turn me into one…" She trailed off. Now that she thought about it, the 'agreement' had been horrendously lacking in details.

"Well Sarah, I heard you offer to come to the underground if I let Toby stay, I don't recall saying anything about turning anyone into a goblin. In fact, the only detail I remember is the one where you agreed to stay here forever." Jareth smirked. Sarah spluttered.

"But… I… You can't… I mean, I refuse," Sarah finally got out the words out. Jareth raised one of his eyebrows.

"You refuse?" He asked silkily.

"Yes, I refuse; I won't consent, agree, or allow myself in any way shape or form to be married to you." Sarah jutted her chin out in defiance. Jareth's eyes narrowed.

"Whatever made you think I need your consent?" He grinned evilly. "You see, my dear, we are no longer aboveground. The laws are different; the wedding vows are different. The only people who need consent are the groom and the bride's guardian." Sarah opened her mouth to say her parents would never agree, but Jareth interrupted.

"And as a wished away child, your guardianship falls to me." His smile, Sarah thought, was utterly predatory.

"You sick bastard!" At Sarah's outcry, Jareth smirked and leaned down to kiss her again, but before he could, Sarah's foot collided with his knee. He was thrown off balance more by surprise than by the force of Sarah's kick. By the time he had straightened up again, Sarah had taken off.

Sarah darted out of the throne room as fast as humanly possible. She avoided going into the Esher room, and instead opted to take as many turns as possible. Left. Right. Right. Up a staircase. Left. She ran down a long corridor with identical closed doors on either side of her. She frowned and then stopped. Complete silence. Her heart pounded and she was gasping for breath. Feeling extremely exposed, just standing in the hallway, Sarah reached out, opened a door at random, and stepped into what appeared to be a guest bedroom.

Closing the door behind her, Sarah leaned against the dark wood, letting her heart rate go down. The room was light and airy, with tapestries covering two of the four walls and a large window. A large window that was open. Sarah immediately rushed to look outside. From the second story view, she could see that the only things between her and the goblin city were a narrow rose garden, a medium sized courtyard, and a low stone wall. And of course the fifteen foot drop. Jareth was much more likely to find her if she stayed in the castle, Sarah decided. The best possible plan was to put as much distance as possible between them.


	2. Chapter 2

Crouching on the window ledge, Sarah looked down. After going through the labyrinth two years ago, she considered herself fairly brave, but the height was enough to make her heart speed up and even more adrenaline rush through her veins. Sarah closed her eyes and slid out of the window.

Climbing down was harder than she thought it would be. The tips of her fingers ached from clinging so tightly to the mossy stones. Sarah didn't make it far before her grasp slipped and she fell flat on her back. Not too much damage, Sarah thought as she stood up stiffly. She leaned against the castle, considering her next step.

As loathe as she was to go anywhere near the Bog of Eternal Stench, Sarah knew Sir Didymus was the closest of her friends to the castle, as well as the most likely to be at his post. After that, the two of them could find Hoggle, who she knew was her best bet for advice in this twisted place. The most pressing issue, however, was how to get across the courtyard without being seen from another window.

With a deep breath, Sarah closed her eyes and made a run for it. Please don't let anyone see me, please don't let anyone see me. She passed the lines of rose bushes and nearly tripped several times as she rushed through the courtyard. Sarah opened her eyes to see the stone wall directly in front of her. With a slightly ungraceful leap, she was over the wall and out of the view of anyone within the castle.

Sarah realized it would be impossible to go through the goblin city without being seen and likely reported to Jareth. How to disguise herself… She ducked into a deserted house. It was missing half of the wooden shingles covering the roof and the walls were covered in something that looked like mold. As she straightened up, she looked around. For a moment Sarah thought she was in the junkyard. Old pots and pans made up for most of the mess. Sarah kicked a wicker basket out of the way and noticed a flask tangled up with an old rope. She tied the flask to her belt in case she found fresh water.

Ten minutes later her disguise was complete. Years of helping with costumes in her school plays had payed off. She had taken inspiration from Jareth when he had been in the tunnel after Hoggle had helped her escape the oubliette. The wicker basket had been fashioned on her back with the rope which Sarah had covered with an old raggedy cloak. The only thing showing from beneath the over-sized hood was a long fake nose made of sticks and an old potato sack. She looked like an old hunch back troll. Though still filled with dread at being stuck once again in the labyrinth, Sarah felt a small glow of victory.

Opening the door of the old house, Sarah peeked out from beneath her cloak. Goblins were everywhere. They raced around chasing chickens and laughing. There seemed to be a sort of street market where things such as buttons and bits of metal were traded for stale bread and ale.

It took her about an hour to find familiar ground after passing through the gates of the goblin city. She had wandered through the junkyard and walked around in the forest before she recognized the place where Hoggle had given her the peach. Among the trees, she began to feel almost relaxed. Glitter appeared to be infused in everything, making the leaves, ground, and tree trunks all shimmer as the afternoon light hit them. The last little ways to the bog found Sarah smiling with fond recollection. That is until the smell got to her.

"Sir Didymus!" Sarah called, her arm over her nose. She had abandoned the basket, rope, nose, and cloak somewhere in the junkyard and now she wore only the jeans and t-shirt she had been brought to the labyrinth in. "Sir Didymus? Ambrosious?" She heard a woof, and the saddled sheepdog came into view. Sarah smiled despite the stench.

"Hey boy, where's Sir Didymus?" She asked. Ambrosious looked just like Merlin, but it wasn't the same talking to Ambrosious as it was to Merlin. There wasn't the spark of recognition in the dog's eyes and his ears didn't perk up. All the same, it was nice to see him.

"My lady?" It was Sir Didymus. The well mannered furry creature came into view from behind the broken bridge.

"Sir Didymus!" Sarah exclaimed. She ran across the stones Ludo had called two years ago and seconds later the little knight found himself being hugged. "I missed you," Sarah told him.

"Tis most wondrous to see you my lady, but I must inquire what your quest is in the underground." Sir Didymus looked up through his long white eyebrows at Sarah with concern.

"Of course, but if you don't mind, could we go a little way away from the bog? My nose isn't as… sensitive as yours, and I'd like to get some fresh water…" Sarah stopped. She looked down at the flask she had taken from the old goblin house and then looked back and the Bog of Eternal Stench. And then a wonderful idea struck her.

"Actually, Sir Didymus, would you mind filling this up with some of the bog water?" Sarah asked her friend. Water was a generous description. The liquid substance that the bog was made of was more sludge than water.

"Your wish is my command milady, but surly you don't intend to drink the water?" The little knight asked Sarah.

"No, of course not, I have something else in mind…" she replied with a mischievous smile. Sir Didymus did as she asked and Sarah was pleased to find that the flask looked and smelled perfectly innocent.

"And now my lady, to fresh water!" Proclaimed Sir Didymus, mounting Ambrosious as he spoke. Sarah smiled at her friend and followed his lead. Slowly the scent of moss and trees replaced the stench of the bog. As they walked, Sarah explained how she had come into the underground this time.

"I wasn't dying to become a goblin, but that's what I thought I was getting myself into," Sarah ranted. "But now I find out that he's going to force me to marry him and I can't think of how to get back aboveground. The deal has already been struck. I can't believe how stupid I was, agreeing before I knew what the deal entailed." Sir Didymus was, in part, a wonderful listener.

"The fiend! How dare he trick a fair maiden. 'Tis most dishonorable!" As always, the knight's voice got louder as he finished speaking.

"Yes it is," Sarah agreed, glad to have someone outraged on her behalf, "incredibly dishonorable."

"I shall challenge the brute to a duel!" Sir Didymus said, almost hopping up and down on his saddle with excitement. Sarah frowned, trying to imagine how a duel between the small fox-like creature and the Goblin King would play out. The results were not in Sir Didymus' favor.

"You are the picture of chivalry, Sir Didymus, but I couldn't let you challenge your king. We'll have to find Ludo and Hoggle and figure out what else we could do…" Sarah trailed off. They had come to a stream. Washing her hands and face, Sarah thanked Sir Didymus for his expert navigation.

"Think nothing of it my lady. I am only glad to be of service." Dismounting Ambrosious, the knight swept of his hat and gave a low bow.

Pretty soon they were off again and making very good time through the labyrinth. Although Sir Didymus rarely left the forest and even more rarely left his post, between his sense of adventure and Sarah's relief that Jareth hadn't appeared yet, the journey was much more pleasant than last time. They avoided most of the other goblins, as Sarah was worried they might report back to the Goblin King somehow.

It was near dusk when the small group reached the place where Sarah had met the worm. Now that she was looking right, Sarah could seen the old stone walls were full of openings.

"Excuse me!" Sarah called loudly. She carefully examined any ledges in the walls for signs of life. She almost smiled when she saw the eyeballs, but still found them a little too disturbing to be happy to see them. Finally she heard a quiet voice coming from behind her.

"'Ello?" Sarah whirled around and bent down to look at the colourful creature eye to eye. Sir Didymus, still mounted on his dog, walked up behind her.

"Hello good sir, we seek the dwarf Hoggle!" Sir Didymus exclaimed to the worm. Smiling kindly, the worm replied.

"Of course, the gate is just a little farther to the left. I don't suppose you want to come in for some tea?"

"Thanks, but we really need to speak with Hoggle," Sarah said, amused at the worm's persistent offer of tea.

Sarah's excitement increased exponentially as she and Sir Didymus walked the last little while to the labyrinth gates. As good of friends as Sir Didymus and Ludo were, Hoggle had been her first friend in the labyrinth and seemed the most capable of understanding complicated human emotions.

The gates opened and Sarah was once again greeted with the sight of Hoggle taking a leak in the small pond. She giggled.

"That is no way to behave in front of a lady!" Sir Didymus scolded. Hoggle looked up with a cry of surprise.

"Sarah? What're you doin' here?" The old dwarf blushed as he buttoned up his trousers. Sarah laughed.

"I've missed you too," she told him as Sir Didymus dismounted Ambrosious. The gardens in front of the labyrinth gates were lit by the soft glows of the fairies and lanterns hanging in the vines.

"I didn't expect you is all, don't mean I'm not happy to see you though." Hoggle tried to hide his smile as Sarah gave him a one armed hug. The good mood was spoiled by a deep chuckle from behind the group.

"Well, well, well, isn't this a nice little reunion," a voice said. Sarah, Sir Didymus, and Hoggle all turned around to see Jareth leaning against the labyrinth wall. Ambrosious whined and started backing away. The Goblin King had changed from the dark, menacing, children-snatching outfit Sarah had seen him in last. He was now wearing an oversized white shirt and an undersized pair of grey trousers. Sarah did her best to appear nonchalant as she replied.

"How did you find me?" At her question, Jareth smirked.

"Since I have been unable to…" He paused, searching for the right word, "check up on you after you won your brother back, I had to find you through other means." He trailed off, fixing her with a piercing gaze.

"Other means? You mean you spied on Hoggle just because you could no longer invade my privacy?" She was outraged on the dwarf's behalf.

"I knew you would immediately find your little friend…" he sneered down at Hoggle as he said the word friend, "I didn't realize there was more than one traitorous cretin in the labyrinth." Jareth turned to sneer at Sir Didymus. The knight was uncharacteristically silent.

"Traitorous? They haven't done anything traitorous!" Sarah shouted.

"You'll find things are different here in the underground my dear," Jareth replied calmly, swatting away a fairy that had strayed from the bushes. "However, because I am feeling generous," Sarah snorted. "I think I will allow your friends to accompany us back to the castle." Jareth walked away from the labyrinth walls and made to grab Sarah's arm. She darted away.

"What, so you can spy on me whenever you want through them in your dumb crystals?" she practically spat. Jareth's jaw clenched when she called his crystals dumb, but when he spoke his tone remained mocking.

"But of course, precious. I can't have you sneaking off again can I. I suppose I could assign different bodyguards if you would prefer?" He waited for a reply. Sarah didn't answer.

"I thought so. Now, it's high time we went back." Jareth grabbed Sarah's wrist and in a flurry of glitter, the entire group was in the throne room.

"Mobeth!" Jareth called sharply without looking at Sarah. Instantly a sturdy, old, female goblin appeared from a doorway to Sarah's right.

"Yes yer majesty?" She asked. Her nut brown hair poked out from beneath a dark knit cap.

"Show Sarah to her room and make sure she stays there until morning," the goblin king sneered. Mobeth nodded enthusiastically and stood in the hallway, waiting for Sarah to follow her. Hoggle and Sir Didymus were watching the Goblin King nervously. Sarah stayed put, crossed her arms and gave Jareth a death glare. Jareth snorted.

"Go on Sarah, I'm just going to speak to your little friends about their new jobs in the castle. No harm will come to them," he assured her. Sarah frowned, but followed Mobeth, holding her chin up haughtily. They made their way through several tapestry covered corridors, and went up three flights of stairs before reaching what seemed to be the top of a tower. There were only two doors. Mobeth directed Sarah to the one on the left.

From the window, Sarah could see climbing out of this room would be near impossible without breaking a few bones on the way down, which was probably the main reason for the room choice.

"You're the girly who beat the labyrinth last, aren't ye?" asked Mobeth as soon as they had reached the room. Sarah shrugged.

"Erm, yeah, I suppose I am," she mused, surprised at the question. "How many people beat the labyrinth?" asked Sarah, sitting down of the queen-sized bed. The comforter was white with rose patterned embroidery. There were half a dozen matching pillows piled elegantly at the headboard. The bed frame, the vanity, and the empty bookshelf were all made of a dark purplish wood. A dark green rug covered the stone floor. As Sarah examined her surroundings, Mobeth opened a door opposite the one they had just come in. From what Sarah could see it lead to a room that was half bathroom and half dressing room.

"You's being the first to beat the labyrinth since Jareth is becoming king. When Oberon was being king of the goblins there were two who won their children back," Mobeth was about to continue, but Sarah interrupted.

"Wait, Oberon, as in Oberon and Titania?" she asked.

"Yes, Titania is being Oberon's wife. They's being high king and queen now," the goblin woman replied from inside the dressing room.

"So how did Shakespeare write…" Sarah trailed off before it struck her. "William Shakespeare was one of the ones who beat the labyrinth, wasn't he?" Sarah asked.

"Yep, only those who beat the labyrinth is remembering it." Mobeth had emerged from the dressing room with a nightgown. Sarah looked at it with extreme distaste.

"I have to wear that?" she asked. It looked like it had come straight from a Victorian romance novel. Mobeth looked distraught at Sarah's blatant disapproval.

"Well, ye can't be wearing those to bed," she gestured at Sarah's jeans and t-shirt, both of which were filthy from trekking through the woods, "And we don't have any other clothes for ye, but we will be having some ready by tomorrow." The goblin spoke nervously, as though she was expecting Sarah to go into a rage. Sarah felt guilty for upsetting her. Truth be told it was mostly the fact that she still hadn't found a way out of the labyrinth yet that was troubling Sarah, which was certainly not Mobeth's fault.

"Of course, I'm sorry, I'm just used to a very different culture," Sarah told Mobeth, trying to console her. "Why don't you tell me a bit more about Oberon and Titania," she suggested as she set aside her flask with the bog water and slipped out of her jeans.

"Well you'll be meeting them tomorrow," Mobeth said, happily distracted. "They're coming for supper." Sarah froze her head halfway out of her t-shirt.

"What? Why do I have to meet them?" she asked, pulling the shirt over her head and putting on the old fashioned nightgown before turning back to Mobeth.

"The high king and queen must be approving of the bride before Jareth can be getting married," Mobeth replied, picking up Sarah's discarded clothes and folding them neatly. Sarah stared at the goblin woman, a grin slowly appearing on her face.

"They have to approve of me before Jareth can marry me?" asked Sara, still grinning.

"Of course, it's being a part of fae tradition," Mobeth told her, oblivious to what was running through Sarah's head. Suddenly, there was a cascade of glitter and the Goblin King appeared, casually leaning against the wall.

"You should know my dear, that there is nothing you can do to prevent me from ensuring our marriage takes place," Jareth drawled. Sarah spluttered at the sight of him.

"You… you… you…" She tried to say. The Goblin King merely raised an eyebrow. "You eavesdropper!" She jumped up, now standing on the bed instead of sitting. Had Sarah been less angry, she would have noticed how refreshing it was to be taller than Jareth. The king gave a mock bow.

"Guilty as charged I'm afraid," he said. A blush appeared on Sarah's cheeks as she realized something.

"You watched me undress!" Sarah was horrified. Jareth just chuckled.

"Yes, I was rather disappointed you didn't take off the bra."

"You pervert!" Sarah screamed, leaping off the bed with something of a battle cry and running at him. She pulled her hand back to slap him across the face, but he caught her wrist and held it above her head. The Goblin King smiled crookedly.

"Now Sarah, behave." He emphasized the last word. Sarah tried to slap him with her other hand, but he caught that wrist as well. She struggled, desperately trying to wriggle out of his grip. Her attempts were pretty useless.

"Sarah," Jareth whispered. Sarah stopped struggling to glare at him. His dark eyes met her narrowed ones before his gaze lingered on her mouth. "You precious thing," he said tenderly before trying to pull her closer to him. Fury was coursing through Sarah's veins. As his mouth approached hers, she did the only thing she could think of. She raised her right knee and it collided, hard, with the Goblin King's crotch. Before Sarah could see his expression, he disappeared in a shower of glitter. Sarah backed away from the spot she had been held, dizzy from adrenaline.

It was one of those nights when, despite absolute exhaustion, Sarah was wide awake well into the early hours of the morning. Being unable to sleep she paced around the room. She hovered between the window seat and the single candle flickering on the nightstand, wanting to sit down and collect her thoughts, but unable to sit still. The room was silent.

She was in the labyrinth. Again. For good this time. And she was going to be married. To her childhood villain. She would never see her family again.

When Sarah finally did sit still it was only to cry into a pillow. As cried she gasped for breath as panic overwhelmed her. She remained that way for hours, only stopping when she felt sick to her stomach. The room was silent once again.

Face still damp, Sarah carried the candle into the bathroom to look at herself in the bathroom mirror. Her nose was red, and the skin beneath her eyes was irritated from the tears. She stared at her reflection for a ridiculous amount of time, meeting the eyes of the Sarah behind the glass, and trying to gain some insight as to what she should do. Her appearance had changed very little since she was fifteen. The only thing she had to show for the past three years was a slightly thinner face and perhaps a little more wisdom behind her green eyes.

A life of reading had made her want to escape to a new world with adventures, until of course she actually had. But, all things considered, Sarah had made a pretty good heroine. And as she stared herself down in the mirror she decided she would be again. It wasn't fair, but she was still the same person she had been three years ago, and she fight just as hard to ensure she lived on her own terms as she had to save her brother.

Satisfied with her self pep-talk, Sarah went to bed. It was still a long time before she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Sarah woke gradually. Sunlight was streaming across her face. There was a tray of fruit and oatmeal beside her bed. She grimaced. Eventually she would have to eat, but something would have to be done about the Goblin King being able to cast spells on her food first.

The door opened and Mobeth appeared. She had disappeared last night sometime before the Jareth, but now she was back, carrying several dresses.

"Good morning, Miss Sarah," Mobeth greeted. The goblin woman disappeared into the adjoining bathroom and came back without the dresses. "You is not eating," Mobeth said with a frown.

"Erm, yeah, I'm not really hungry." Sarah replied. She glanced at the oatmeal and fruit. The presence of peaches cemented her decision. "I think I'll just go find Hoggle and Sir Didymus..." Sarah trailed off, standing up.

"Wait, you can't be wearing that," Mobeth said, and she disappeared into the other room again, emerging with a simple cream colored dress. Sarah frowned, wanting to wear her jeans and t-shirt, but decided she would save all of her protesting for the more important issues and got dressed.

Fifteen minutes later Sarah walked out of her room. She kept looking around her suspiciously. It was unlike the Goblin King to leave her alone so long. She remembered him saying that he could no longer spy on her through his crystals. That must be part of the whole 'no power over me' thing, Sarah mused. She turned around suddenly, paranoid there might be a goblin trailing her so that Jareth could scry through them. She stood still a minute, listening. Surely if there was a goblin trailing her she would hear giggling like last time. It was silent. Satisfied that she was alone, Sarah continued on her way.

Since there was no way for her to know where Hoggle and Sir Didymus were, Sarah simply explored. The castle was much bigger than it looked, and after going past a few corridors for a second time, Sarah realized that all the rooms were not there all the time.

After an hour or so of exploring the same corridor over and over again, Sarah decided that there must be about twenty different rooms that traded off occupying the seven doors that were in the hallway. She failed to find rhyme or reason in the way she sometimes found herself somewhere entirely new when she turned around. She also could not figure out how the rest of the castle changed structure.

It was somewhere around noon when Sarah found a comfortable sitting room with a piano. She collapsed onto the piano bench, exhausted from walking around for hours and not eating anything.

Almost automatically, Sarah began playing one of her favorite songs. Tension lessened as she went through the familiar notes. She was halfway through the dozen or so songs she had memorized when Sarah saw him.

The Goblin King was leaning against the doorframe watching her. He was, like yesterday, dressed all in black. What surprised Sarah was his expression. For once he wasn't smirking or leering. He looked... almost wistful.

Sarah immediately stopped playing to turn and glare at Jareth. His expression didn't change.

"I didn't know you played the piano," He said softly.

"What, you think you know everything about me just because you watched me when I ran the labyrinth last time?" Sarah asked bitterly.

"I should, since I have watched you for five years," He replied. Sarah felt sick. He had been watching her since she was thirteen, although, she supposed, he hadn't been able to see her for the last two. She came to a realization.

"You were the owl in the park." The barn owl had started hanging out in the park five years ago, and had disappeared around the same time she had returned from the labyrinth. It was stupid not to have made the connection before. At her words, Jareth smirked as he casually walked over to the piano and placed his elbows on the edge.

"Yes, and I am honored you chose me to help you with all your school plays. I must say, my favorite was the one with the costume that-" Jareth started to say, but Sarah interrupted him.

"You're sick." The Goblin King's face hardened until he looked every bit the cruel villain he had been two years ago.

"Listen here, precious, you're not aboveground anymore so I suggest you stop acting out. Life isn't fair, so I suggest you get used to it." He was almost nose to nose with her, having leaned forward across the keyboard. Sarah stood up and for the first time in two years shouted at the top of her voice.

"Of course life isn't fair, but that doesn't mean it shouldn't be. Just because things aren't fair means I should just lie down and take it? No, I don't care how hard you try-" Sarah stopped as Jareth put his hands on her shoulders and tried to steer her closer to him. She pulled away and shrieked,

"Stop it, stop manhandling me you sick freak!" Once again Jareth's expression darkened.

"Sarah, I have been lenient up until now," the Goblin King growled as he once again pulled Sarah towards him, "but there will be consequences if you try to harm me again." Unable to pull away, Sarah pounded her fists into Jareth's chest with all the strength she had left. It didn't do much to faze him. A wave of hysteria washed over Sarah.

"I don't care! I want to go home!" The Goblin Kin caught her wrists as Sarah tried punching him. He scowled down at her before he hissing,

"I warned you." And with that, he yanked her out of the room. He pulled her past the piano and other furniture. However, before they made it to the door, Sarah tripped, the room seemed to spin, and everything went black.

When Sarah opened her eyes again she was back in the room she had been shown to the night before. She also had a rather bad headache. She closed her eyes again to try to lessen the pain.

"How long has it been since you ate anything?" A voice asked. Sarah turned her head to see the Goblin King sitting in a chair beside her bed, staring at her intently. Sarah glared and didn't answer.

"Sarah, answer me." Jareth leaned forward, never breaking eye contact.

"Why do you even care?" Sarah asked resentfully, shifting around so she could sit up in bed.

"You are my future wife, I cannot have you harming yourself." He said it as though Sarah was some sort of object relating to his reign that could not be damaged.

"You're just trying to trick me into eating something with a spell on it like you did last time with the peach." At this Jareth let out a loud laugh.

"Oh you precious thing, why would I need to trick you? In case you haven't noticed, you're already stuck here." The Goblin King sat back, smirking. "Now, when did you last eat?" He asked again.

"Yesterday morning." Sarah answered after a long pause.

"Ah, no wonder you fainted. Mobeth! Bring Sarah some lunch." Sarah noticed the little goblin woman for the first time right as she scurried out of the room. Sarah stared after her for several seconds. She thought back to something she had heard back in the piano room.

"You said you started watching me when I was thirteen. Why then?" One of Jareth's slanted eyebrows went up at the question.

"So you remember what happened to you when you were thirteen?" He asked. Sarah narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"A lot of stuff happened that year. My parents got divorced, my dad and I moved to our house, my dad started dating Karen, and my mom moved to New York..." She trailed off. It had ben a rough year. Her father had started dating Karen right after the divorce. They had gotten married a year after. At first Sarah resented the fact that her dad could mov on from her mom so quickly. Now she was older, Sarah suspected that Karen had been pregnant before they were married. Although, she mused, even if Toby was the reason for the quick marriage, it wasn't like they hadn't been moving in that direction anyway. The suddenness had just fueled Sarah's resentment of her stepmother for few years.

"You also received the Labyrinth book." Jareth stated, interrupting her thoughts.

"Yeah, it was a present from my mom... So you're saying you watch everyone who has a copy of the book?" Sarah asked.

"I check up on them, yes." Jareth replied. Mobeth arrived, carrying a tray with fresh bread and a bowl of soup. The goblin placed it on the bed in front of Sarah before leaving the room again. Sarah frowned at it. Jareth chuckled.

"It's not poisoned, I promise," He said, still amused.

"I don't know that."

"Sarah, I give you my word, I will not tamper with your food." He said it seriously, but his eyes seemed to be laughing at her still.

"How do I know I can trust you?" All traces of amusement vanished from the Goblin King's face.

"I may be a villain, Sarah, but I am not without honor," and with that, the Goblin King got up and strode out of the room, his cape billowing behind him.

Sarah frowned, but began to eat.

It was several minutes later when Sir Didymus arrived, accompanied by the cowering Ambrosious.

"My lady, I have been instructed to ensure that no harm befalls you for the afternoon," the little knight told Sarah. She smiled.

"Alright then, what should we do?"

"Thy wish is my command, my lady." Sir Didymus gave a low bow as Ambrosious barked.

"Alright, let's go outside," Sarah said, standing up. At this Sir Didymus looked a little hesitant.

"What is it?" asked Sarah.

"When the Goblin King instructed me with this task he requested that you were to be kept out of the labyrinth."

"Alright, we'll stay close to the castle."

It took a little while to find the exit. on their way, they passed several goblins cleaning. Some were actually being productive. Others merely played with the soap bubbles. Sarah wondered if she would ever be able to find a room in the castle without relying on luck.

They left the castle through the front doors Sarah had come in two years ago. There were several goblins milling about the front gates.

"Hello," Sarah spoke to the nearest goblin, a creature the size of a small cat, and asked, "What are you all doing here?"

"We is cleaning the outside of the castle," he told her, and then he leaned forward and whispered, "but none of us is knowing how to clean it." Sarah looked up at the castle. Sure it seemed covered in dirt, but if all the dirt was removed, there might not be much of a castle left.

"What's your name?" Sarah asked kindly.

"My name is being Tibble, miss," the small goblin replied.

"Well I'm Sarah. And this is Sir Didymus," Sarah introduced herself before asking, "Why are you cleaning the castle?" A number of goblins had gathered around to hear what Sarah and Tibble were talking about.

"It's the high queen, miss," Another goblin said. This goblin was taller and rounder than Tibble, with small eyes and an oversized nose.

"You mean Titania? What does she have to do with anything?"

"She is disapproving of the labyrinth. She isn't liking goblins very much," Tibble explained, looking downcast.

"I have an idea, why don't we play a game instead, since the castle looks as clean as its going to get," Sarah said. There were about twenty goblins standing around her and all of them started nodding eagerly.

"Do you guys know how to play capture the flag?"

It took several minutes to explain the game, and even then Sarah was pretty sure Sir Didymus was the only one who fully understood the game. She made herself and the little knight the team captains. Sir Didymus' hat and one of the goblin's helmets were used as flags.

"Remember, once you've been tagged by the other team someone from your team has to tag you before you can leave the jail," Sarah told them one last time, trying to get the main points across.

After dividing the area around the castle into two territories, Sarah and the ten goblins on her team huddled together. She instructed four goblins to stay behind, two as prison guards, and two to watch the borders. The remaining goblins would go with her to try to recover the other team's flag.

"Alright, you two stay and guard the prison, that way if someone comes to free the prisoners, one of you will tag them, and the other will stay and guard the prisoners." The two goblins she had been speaking two nodded and left for their posts after puffing up their chests. "You two will guard the borders. One of you on the east border and one of you on the west. Don't cross over to enemy territory unless the rest of us have been captured. The rest of you, you're with me." Sarah instructed. The two guard-goblins left, and the remaining six followed Sarah as she crept along the castle wall to peer at Sir Didymus' side.

"Tibble, do you think you could reach the window ledge if I gave you a lift?" asked Sarah to the smallest goblin in her little crew. Tibble nodded excitedly. She picked him up and put him on her shoulders. After a few seconds he was up.

"Can you see where they hid the flag?" Sarah asked as soon as the little goblin was settled.

"Yes, Captain Sarah, they is hiding it behind the roses, but there is lots of goblins guarding it," Tibble explained as he climbed back down. Sarah nodded thoughtfully.

"Alright, here's what we'll do..."

What the goblins lacked in understanding and intelligence they made up for with sheer mischievousness and loyalty. During the first game Sarah was caught twice, but only had to wait a minute or so before one of her goblins would come and distract the guard so she could escape. Sometime in the second game Sarah realized that between the goblins throwing things and looking for the flags, the area around the castle had been completely trashed. Rocks and loose grass clumps were strewn all over the courtyard. However, both Sarah and the goblins were having too much fun to care.

It was nearing the end of the third game, and Sarah was crouched among the rocks that the castle was built on, waiting for goblin guarding the prison to turn his back. Sarah tried to dash out to save Tibble and the others from the jail, but there was a hand on her shoulder, stopping her. She turned around to see the Goblin King. He looked displeased.

"What do you think you're doing," he hissed, "Look at you, you're filthy." Jareth let go of Sarah's shoulder to grab her wrist, pulling her up as he did so. Sarah looked down at herself. The cream colored dress she had put on that morning was mostly brown due to all the dust. Dirt was wedged into her fingernails and although Sarah couldn't see it, she was fairly certain her hair was a mess.

"Come on," Jareth growled before yanking Sarah away from her hiding spot. A second later they appeared in front of Sarah's room in a shower of glitter. He pushed her towards the door before saying,

"Clean up, get dressed, and then have Mobeth show you the way to the dining hall. See that you're quick about it too," Jareth told her before he stormed off.


End file.
